Anleitung zum Gebrauch eines Draco Malfoy
by Dracomask
Summary: Was der Titel vermuten lässt...


Hallo erstmal...

Schön das ihr bei mir reinschaut. Es gibt zu dieser Anleitung auch noch eine Story, die allerdings noch nicht fertig ist. Ich weiß auch noch nicht ob ich sie fertig machen werde, wil ich im Augenblick wenig Zeoit habe um daran zu Arbeiten, bzw. teilweise auuch einfach keine Idee für ein Ende... Naja... mal sehen wie der eigentlich wichtige Teil der Story also die Anleitung so ankommt, dann werd ich mich wohl entscheiden...

Viel Spaß... eure Chaos/Dracomask

**Beachte folgende Dinge: und du wirst mit deinem Draco zufrieden sein (und dein Draco glücklich machen) **

1. Draco liebt:

Harry Potter, Drachen, schnelle Besen, Qudditch und Weingummi

Das ergibt:

Einen Weingummi essenden Harry Potter auf einem schnellen Besen beim Qudditch, mit einem Drachen als Haustier

2. Draco hasst:

Second Hand, Pansy Parkinson, alles was Harry unglücklich macht, Sellerie und Krabbelviecher

Das ergibt:

Lass Pansy Parkinson Sellerie kauend und mit Krabbelviechern bedeckt in einem Second Hand Laden Harry unglücklich machen und du bist Draco effektiv losgeworden

3. Wenn Draco sauer ist

Dann kotzt er sich bei Blaise Zabini aus, ignoriert die Welt um sich herum und tut so als wäre er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der Probleme hat.

Wie geht man damit um, wenn man nicht Blaise Zabini ist?

Entweder die gleiche Meinung haben oder einfach Nicken und „ja" sagen. Wer beides nicht kann sollte Draco so lange aus dem Weg gehen, bis er etwas runter gekommen ist und ihn dann bestimmt auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen

4. Wenn Draco glücklich ist

Dann kommt von ihm oft nicht mehr als ein Lächeln oder Grinsen selten auch Lachen, Zurschaustellung seines Frohsinns würde Dracos Ego niemals zulassen

Wie geht man damit um:

Offen mitfreuen regt Draco dazu an seine Gefühle offener zu zeigen, auf diese Weise verliert er die Angst vor Bloßstellung

5. Dracos Ego:

Dracos Ego ist größer als sein Körper vermuten lässt. Er wirkt bisweilen eingebildet und/oder arrogant, bildet sich viel auf seine Fähigkeiten ein und ist überzeugt besser zu sein als alle anderen

Wie geht man damit um:

Es ist wichtig zu wissen, dass Draco hinter seinem Ego ein geringes Selbstbewusstsein versteckt und sich vor Verletzungen schützen will. Wenn man ihm genügend Grund gibt Vertrauen aufzubauen gibt sich das langsam von selbst. Vorher ist es nötig ihm zu jeder Zeit das Gefühl zu geben wichtig zu sein, damit er keine schlechte Laune bekommt. Sollte dies jedoch trotzdem eintreten siehe Punkt 3.

6. Füttern:

Draco meldet sich wenn er Hunger bekommt und ist auch in der Lage diesen selbst zu stillen, oder seine Wünsche zu äußern. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, dann gibt man ihm einfach etwas mit viel Käse-Sahne-Soße und er wird zufrieden sein, auch wenn er dies evtl. nicht zugeben kann und trotzdem etwas zu meckern findet

:

Draco ist vollkommen stubenrein, hat aber eine schwache Blase, bist du längere zeit mit ihm außer haus, solltest du dafür sorgen, dass eine Toilette erreichbar ist.

8. Beschäftigung:

Gib Draco einen Zeichenblock und gespitzte Bleistifte, ein gutes Fernsehprogramm, oder einen schnellen Besen und er wird für Stunden beschäftigt sein, ohne dass du ihn beaufsichtigen musst. Sollte nichts dergleichen gerade verfügbar sein, dann schieb ihn einfach zu Blaise Zabini ab. Es ist auch möglich ihn in ein Gespräch über Harry Potter zu verwickeln um ihn bei Laune zu halten.

9. Erlaubt ist es:

Draco lieb zu haben, ihm alle Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen, seine Handlungen und seine Worte über alles andere zu stellen und ihm in allen Punkten zuzustimmen

Dies gilt für:

Im allgemeinen Alle, aber insbesondere Harry Potter

Ausnahmen

Ein paar unwürdige Kreaturen, die sogar so unwürdig sind, dass sie hier namentlich nicht erwähnt werden müssen

10. Verboten ist es:

Draco runter zu machen, sein Ego anzugreifen und an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln, außerdem ihn zu kitzeln oder zu pieken

Dies gilt für

Im Allgemeinen alle, aber im Besondern Harry Potter (was das Kitzeln betrifft) und Blaise Zabini (bezogen auf das Zweifeln)

Ausnahmen:

Harry Potter, weil Draco unsterblich in ihn verliebt ist und ihm eh nie böse sein kann und Blaise Zabini, weil er stärker ist als Draco

11. Vertrauen:

Draco ist Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin, des Weiteren kommt erschwerend hinzu, dass er im Hause Malfoy aufgewachsen ist. Solltest du dir nicht zu 100% sicher sein, dass Draco dich mag, sei mit deinem Vertrauen lieber vorsichtig. Ansonsten ist Draco verlässlich und erledigt seine Schul- und Hausaufgaben zuverlässig.

12. Qudditch:

Solltest du dieses Spiel nicht kennen oder nicht mögen, dann hast du bei Draco von vorn herein schlechte Karten. Für ihn ist es eines der wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben und er ist mit Leib und Seele Sucher. Niemals sollte man ihn daran erinnern, dass er in knapp sieben Jahren Hogwarts Harry Potter nicht ein einziges Mal schlagen konnte.

**Du weißt nun alles Wichtige:**

**Wir wünschen dir viel Spaß mit deinem Draco (Garantieansprüche verfallen nach Lesen dieser Anleitung, Ware wird nicht zurückgenommen, Kaufpreis wird nicht zurückerstattet, Firma übernimmt keine Haftung)**


End file.
